Percy Jackson el nuevo Rey
by Dragian
Summary: Una nueva amenaza surge desde las ruinas del Monte Otris aun cuando los Titanes se siguen reformando en el Tartaro. Y mientras los campamentos se preparan para una posible nueva guerra Annabeth debe de investigar la nueva amenaza y en el camino buscar a Percy que lleva cinco años perdido.
1. Prólogo

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan y la serie de Libros Percy Jackson y los Héroes del Olimpo. Solo el trama es mío.

Es mi primer FanFic así que por favor no sean duros conmigo.

Aceptó cualquier crítica con tal de mejorar.

 **Prólogo**

El Monte Otris la antigua fortaleza de los Titanes se alzaba sobre la ciudad de San Francisco escondido por la niebla para la vista de los mortales. Pero para un semidiós claramente se podía ver la fortaleza completamente reconstruida y la figura de Atlas aún sosteniendo el cielo.

Annabeth veía la fortaleza con suma inquietud no tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar y la apariencia sombría no ayudaba mucho en esos momentos. Piper curaba a Jason quien había sido lastimado por Ladon al cruzar el Jardín de las Hespérides pero había tenido suerte de no ser envenenado.

"No lo recordaba así de grande y fortificado." Dijo Jason al levantarse de nuevo después de que Piper terminó de curarlo.

"Hay que apurarnos antes de que seamos visto por alguien." Dijo Annabeth mientras seguía caminando hacia el antiguo hogar de los Titanes. Varios metros después encontraron la puerta principal que era vigilada por unos seres con armadura blanca que llevaban escudo y lanza.

Piper toco el hombro de Annabeth para llamar su atención y luego señalar una ventana por la cual se podían meter. Los tres semidioses se acercaron sin llamar la atención de los guardias para luego hacer una escalera permitiendo que Piper pudiera subir por la ventana y después lanzarles una cuerda.

Una vez dentro de la Fortaleza los tres caminaron por los pasillos evadiendo guardias parecidos a los de afuera solo que pudieron notarlos mejor, viendo que eran armaduras huecas. Los tres miembros continuaron investigando el enorme complejo viendo el contenido de algunas habitaciones vacías sin darse cuenta que eran seguidos por tres sombras.

Algunos minutos después Annabeth dio con una habitación que parecía estar habitada pero vacía por el momento. Dentro encontró un cuarto rosado con una enorme cama del mismo color, un baño muy lujoso con una enorme tina y varias estatuas que representaban a una hermosa mujer.

Annabeth rápido pensó en una único ser al que le podía pertenecer esa habitación rápidamente salió del baño para encontrarse con un Jason que leía un libro y estaba completamente sonrojado. Y a Piper que salía de lo que parecía ser un armario muy grande lleno de ropa. Annabeth rápidamente abrió el otro armario y vio que estaba igual completamente lleno pero de zapatos.

"Annabeth es el cuarto de mi madre no cabe duda tiene su toque por todos lados." Oyó a Piper que parecía confundida . Annabeth le quitó a Jason el libro que estaba leyendo solo para terminar sonrojándose por igual y cerrarlo de inmediato para luego ponerlo en el librero.

Los tres semidioses salieron rápidamente de la habitación e intentaron regresar por el camino que habían tomado solo para detenerse al ver que se acercaban guardias. Tomaron la dirección contraria por donde entraba más luz pero oyeron el sonido de tacones y voces que se hacía más fuertes.

El trío rápidamente se escondió dentro de una habitación vacía para esperar que las personas pasaran. Los tres oyeron pasar las voces junto a ellos y abrieron un poco la puerta para confirmar sus sospechas.

Afuera vieron a Afrodita como cada uno la recordaba solo que no llevaba algún vestido como los suele utilizar en el consejo. En su lugar llevaba una armadura que tampoco era parecida a la que usaba durante la guerra. Parecía de consistir de las piernas, brazos y torso de color rojo metálico y una capa negra con su símbolo de color blanco. Junto a ella iba otra mujer que ninguno reconoció en ese momento pero su armadura era parecida solo de color verde y en la capa tenía tres flechas cruzadas.

Ambas se detuvieron enfrente de la habitación de Afrodita y entraron para después oír cómo llamaba a los guardias. Pasaron unos minutos y una docena de los guardias pasó junto a ellos ninguno sin darse cuenta de la puerta medió abierta. Oyeron los grito de Afrodita y como les ordenaba de que buscaran a los intrusos.

Al notar que venían de regreso cerraron la puerta y empezaron a que todos pasaran incluyendo Afrodita y su acompañante. Podían oír como Afrodita estaba furiosa de que alguien se hubiera metido en su armario y hubiera desordenado su ropa.

Piper solo se llevó la mano a la frente por olvidar lo obsesionada que era su madre cuando se trataba de ropa. Los tres salieron de la habitación con cuidado e iniciaron su búsqueda por una salida. Pronto llegaron a lo que parecía ser un balcón que tenía vista a la sala de trono ahí vieron a ocho personas hablando dos de ellas eran Afrodita y su acompañante las demás no los podían reconocer pero llevaban armaduras parecidas.

Una de ellas de momento se tensó y desapareció entre las sombras. Annabeth después sintió una presencia detrás de ella y supo que habían sido descubiertos.

"Annabeth que gusto que nos acompañen." Oyó una voz distorsionada detrás de ella. "Los tres pongan sus manos detrás de ustedes y no hagan ninguna tontería.

Annabeth vio como una figura diferente a las que había visto antes se ponía detrás de Jason y le ponía unos grilletes de bronce celestial.

Rápidamente le dio un codazo a la persona que tenía detrás de ella para zafarse de su agarre e intentó liberar a Piper pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento sintió como otras dos personas las sometían rápidamente. Intentó hacer una llave de judo para quitarse las de encima sin mucho éxito.

"Te dije que no hicieras una tontería" oyó de nuevo la voz antes de caer inconsciente.

Annabeth despertó lentamente mientras oía como alguien era golpeado. Cuando abrió bien los ojos pudo notar como una de las figuras negras golpeaba a Jason mientras era sostenido por otras dos. Volteó a ver a Piper y noto que estaba bien sin ningún golpe.

"Paren, podrán continuar después." Oyó a una voz conocida levantó un poco la mirada y reconoció a Artemisa sentada del lado derecho de una figura que se ocultaba bajo su casco. Rápidamente escaneo la sala y quedó en shock al notar a los demás presentes.

En los tronos se encontraban Hestia, Afrodita, Artemisa, Khione, Hazel, Frank, Leo y dos figuras desconocidas. Todos parecían llevar el mismo estilo de armadura pero con diferentes detalles. Todos excepto Artemisa que llevaba un vestido con el que se podía notar una pequeña barriguita que Artemisa parecía proteger con su mano derecha.

Annabeth no lo podía creer Artemisa estaba embarazada y el padre podría ser la figura a su lado de la cual estaba agarrada de la mano y a la que le sonreía.

Annabeth intentó levantarse un poco solo para ser sometida y tirada al piso de nuevo. La figura principal se dio cuenta que estaba despierta y se levanto de su trono y camino hacia ella.

"Annabeth tanto años sin verte." Su voz estaba igual de distorsionada. "No pensé que nuestro reencuentro fuera a ser tan pronto pero que bueno que estas aquí los Olímpicos se quedaron sin sus dos últimos héroes."

"Que es lo que quieres como fue que los convenciste de traicionar al Olimpo a sus amigos y familias." Le pregunto con dificultada los dos últimos golpes la habían aturdido más de lo necesario.

"Ellos tomaron la decisión por si solos no tuve nada que ver yo lo único que quería era una vida tranquila junto a la chica que amaba hasta que ella me engañó con mi mejor amigo y mi hermano.

Annabeth reaccionó ante esas palabras "Percy" Dijo sorprendida.

El casco se abrió dejando a la vista a Percy Jackson el héroe del Olimpo. "Tan lista como siempre Annie pero tanta sabiduría no te va a salvar ahora.

"Espera Percy déjame explicar lo qué pasó." Dijo Annabeth al borde de las lágrimas. "Perdiste ese derecho hace cinco años Annabeth. Llévenselos enciérrenla en los calabozos y hagan lo que quieran con Jason."

Annabeth de momento sintió como la acuchillaban por atrás con una daga. "Tenias razón Percy se siente mejor cuando ellos no se lo esperan." Annabeth solo tuvo tiempo para ver a Piper con una armadura y una daga con sangre en la mano, antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo al recibir otro golpe.


	2. Recuerdos que torturan

Recuerdos que torturan

Los gritos de Annabeth se oían por el calabozo de del Monte Otris, ya había pasado una semana desde que habían sido capturados en la fortaleza y que Piper mostrara su verdadera cara. Durante ese tiempo ella y Jasón habían sido torturados por los aliados de Percy específicamente Afrodita y la encapuchada que siempre la acompañaba. Al principio había pensado que era alguno de sus hijos pero la forma en cómo odiaba a Jasón no parecía de un hijo de Afrodita.

Jasón sufría de constante tortura física de parte de esa figura parecía disfrutarlo con mucho placer mientras que Afrodita se encargaba de ella y eso era lo peor, Afrodita era la diosa del amor y por lo tanto tenía el control sobre todos esos recuerdos de amor y lo que hacían sentir pero también podía controlar los recuerdos dolorosos y su sensación.

Afrodita la hacía recordar cada momento que había vivido con Percy, su primer beso, su beso bajo el agua, sus primeros meses de relación, su reencuentro cuando desapareció, como cayó al tártaro por ella y solo para ya no estar separados nunca más, la hacía recordar su primera vez y el amor que habían sentido ambos en ese momento y sus otros tres años de noviazgo.

Para después destruir todos esos bellos recuerdos con las memorias de lo que ella había hecho y haciéndola sentir lo mismo que Percy sintió pero cien veces más fuerte. Veía como Percy le pedía permiso a su madre para casarse con ella y como ella aceptaba con la condición de que bajara al tártaro en búsqueda de una rara sustancia. Percy aceptaba diciéndole que haría lo que fuera por poder casarse con ella y formar una familia.

Para sorpresa de Atenea cumplió con su búsqueda y Atenea le dio su bendición y como un regalo de lo sorprendida que estaba por su devoción a su hija le regaló un hermoso anillo con un búho y un tridente.

Era ahí donde Afrodita se volvía más cruel con ella, Afrodita había desarrollado un aprecio por el joven semidiós debido al amor que le tenía a su novia y futura esposa tanto era su aprecio que había decido dejar de meterse en su relación y si lo hacía era para favorecer la relación de ambos jóvenes.

Ese mismo día Percy regresó al campamento mestizo para encontrarlo compléteme cambiado a cómo lo recordaba durante su ausencia de un mes en el Tártaro había llegado un nuevo campista y para sorpresa de todos resultó ser un hijo de Poseidón.

Flasback

Percy supo que algo andaba mal cuando pasó la barrera del campamento mestizo, el campamento no parecía el mismo que cuando lo había dejado había un aspecto sobrio sobre el lugar.

Pronto se dirigió a la Casa Grande para avisarle a Quirón que había regresado de la misión encomendada pero no había encontrado a nadie en la Casa Grande parecía estar abandonada ni el Señor D parecía estar ahí.

Se dirigió hacia el área de las cabañas donde vio algunos campistas entrenando pero cuando pasó junto a ellos oía cómo empezaban a murmurar entre ellos como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Cuando entró a su cabaña noto que había una cama de más y que en ella había cosas eso solo podía significar que había llegado otro hijo de Poseidón al campamento lo que significaba que su padre había roto su promesa por segunda vez. Percy no noto que las cosas sobre esa cama eran de una chica. La cabaña estaba completamente vacía por lo que decidió tomar una ducha antes de ir a buscar a Annabeth a su cabaña. Mientras se estaba bañando no se dio cuenta como la puerta de la cabaña se abría y tres personas entraban riendo. Una de ellas era una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos verde. La chica venía arrastrando a una rubia de ojos grises que venía riendo. "Samantha debemos de regresar a la arena a seguir entrenando. Jason ayúdame a convencerla." Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que las coas de Percy estaban en su cama ni de ruido del agua.

"Que te pasa Annie vamos a divertirnos un rato o ya olvidaste lo bien que nos la pasamos anoche y la noche anterior a esa." Dijo de forma seductora acercándose peligrosamente a Annabeth que se ponía roja de solo pensar lo que había hecho con Samantha y Jason en los últimos días. Samantha se acercó más a ella para luego besarla fuertemente mientras la empujaba en contra de la pared y llevaba una de sus manos abajo de la camisa de Annabeth la cual gimió.

Jason por un lado había cerrado ya la puerta de la cabaña y se empezaba a quitar la camisa. Algunos minutos después estaba dentro de Annabeth mientras ella estaba complaciendo a Samantha.

Ambos estaban tan metidos que ninguno noto cuando Percy salió de la ducha. "Jason qué haces en mi cabaña y quien es ella." Dijo señalando a la pelinegra para luego fijarse en la rubia en las piernas de la chicas. "Annabeth" Dijo con la voz cortada Annabeth se levantó rápidamente al oír la voz de Percy. "Percy qué haces aquí". Dijo aterrada y de momento recordó todo lo que había hecho y vio hacia Samantha la cual le sonreía para luego levantarse e irse hacia su hermano. "Tu debes de ser Percy he oído mucho de ti espero te haya gustado mi bienvenida la he mantenido tibia para ti." En su voz se oía el sarcasmo y malicia de sus palabras.

"Tu preciosa listilla no pudo serte fiel ni por unas horas apenas había llegado y ya estaba en mi cama gimiendo. Siempre la hacía mía en tu cama eso me excitaba más y se que a ella también o no Annie." Dijo mirando a Annabeth la cual estaba empezando a llorar. "No Percy no le creas no se que me paso, sabes que te amo."

Samantha río de nuevo mientras abrazaba a Percy por detrás. "Sabes cuantas veces me ha dicho lo mismo que ama, que me prefiere a mi que a ti, o no Jason recuerdas como grito mi nombre la primera vez." Jason solo asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera hipnotizado.

"Verás Percy hay una nueva administración aquí ahora por lo que tú querida Annie es mía de hecho ella me ama no es así." Samantha regreso al lado de Annabeth para besarla y para sorpresa de Percy, Annabeth le devolvió el beso como si él no estuviera ahí.

La ira de Percy se desencadenó en ese momento causando que las llaves de la cabaña empezaran a templar y pronto las tuberías empezaron a explotar llamando la atención de Samantha. "Me dijeron que eras fuerte pero jamás pensé que tanto aún así Percy el lugar es mío ahora al igual que tu novia." Le dijo con su sonrisa malvada.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando fue impactada por una ola de agua generada por Percy que la estrelló en contra de la pared y la destruyó lanzándola hacia afuera. Percy sacó su espada y camino hacia fuera en búsqueda de Samantha. Pronto la vio con un tridente en mano cargando contra él pero Percy la esquivó rápidamente y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

"El pequeño Percy está enojado y está a punto de llorar porque le robe a su" no terminó de decir la oración ya que un tentáculo de agua la empezó a estrangular mientras tanto los demás campistas se empezaban a reunir pero cuando intentaban acercarse a Percy para evitar que estrangulara a Samantha una picó de hielo se formaba cortándoles el paso.

"No tienes las agallas para hacerlo Percy eres demasiado buen, eres demasiado Leal nunca matarías a ninguno de ellos o a mí que soy tu familia es tu defecto fatal." Le dijo aún intentando humillarlo.

"Cierto mi defecto fatal es la lealtad y la acabas de destruir eso significa que ya no significa nada para mi ya no soy leal al campamento a mi novia o a mi familia." Dicho eso convocó picos de agua y otro tentáculo de agua para luego empalar a Samantha y romperle el cuello.

Antes de que alguno de los dioses lo pudiera atrapa tomó sus cosas y escapó del campamento mientras todos seguían paralizados por lo que acaban de ver.

Fin del Flashback

"Sabes Annabeth había una razón por la cual actuabas así. Hace mucho tiempo cree una poción de amor muy fuerte. Su propósito original era comprobar la fidelidad de una persona por la otra, es la poción de amor diez. Digamos que se la daba a Percy para que se enamorara de mi el resultado hubiera sido muy obvio no hubiera funcionado para nada. Pero alguien te la dio a ti y lo primero que hiciste fue ir con la persona más parecida a Percy y acostarte con ella. Nunca lo amaste de verdad tanto como él te amo a ti.

Es por eso que huyo, eso por eso que cambio y va a hacer todo lo que piensa hacer. Rompiste un corazón puro el corazón de una persona que ama realmente y que daría la vida por ti. Y romper un corazón así causa un enorme cambio en la persona por eso Percy dejó de tener piedad por eso la mato sin siquiera pensarlo pero ambos sabemos que sigue viva verdad. Que tú preciosa esposa aún vive gracias a los demás dioses que se apiadaron de ella y tú vuelves con ella siempre.

A propósito sabias que Percy volvió a tártaro a hacerle un favor a tu madre para tener su bendición y ganarse esto." Le dijo mostrándole una cajita la cual le lanzó. "Ustedes dos me habían hecho creer de nuevo en un amor puro pero ahora el único amor puro es el de Percy y Artemisa no tienes idea del trabajo que le costó a ella ensamblar el corazón roto de Percy." Dijo eso salió de la celda no sin antes ver cómo Annabeth abría la cajita sacando el anillo para luego llorar.

 **Perdón por no actualizar pero he estado ocupado con mi otro fic además de que estoy por subir otro. No voy a dejar la historia va a seguir siendo actualizada pero serán actualizaciones lentas.**


End file.
